Flames of Youth
by x-Miyako-x
Summary: RoyxMaes YAOI Who will comfort Maes when he gets rejected?


Flames of Youth

"C'mon Maes!"

"No... Let me drown in my river of tears."

"Awh, Maes, I'll drown with you later, just, c'mon! I swear you'll have an awesome time!"

Maes Hughes had just been very publicly rejected by his crush of a few months. He finally worked up the courage to ask her to the end of the year dance, but unfortunately for him, she didn't feel the same way. Now, Roy Mustang, his best friend, was trying to convince him to spend the night at his house and sneak a few bottles of whiskey from Madam's cabinet. She had permitted them to do so as long as it was at home and that it stayed at home.

"Just go, Roy. I want to be alone."

"No! I'm not leaving without you," Roy stood his ground.

"Fine! If I go with you will you leave me alone?"

"Of course not, but you can get back at me for it later."

Roy helped Maes pack a small bag clothes, deciding that even if Maes was against it now, he was definitely sleeping over. He wasn't going to bring Maes home after the whiskey he would undoubtedly have. He picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He waved to Mr. And Mrs. Hughes from the doorway as Maes went to inform them that Roy would probably only let him come home tomorrow. Once they reached the bar Roy took Maes in through the back. It was Friday; therefore, the bar was already full, even at six. It wouldn't be a very good idea for the two of them to come in through the front. He poked his head out of the kitchen and behind the counter waving subtly to Madam across the room and pointing to Maes behind him. She nodded and they headed upstairs. Roy dropped the bag next to his desk. Maes sat on the bed and waited as Roy went to get a few bottles downstairs. When he took longer than usual he thought maybe he should set up the room himself, after all he knew where everything was. He got up and headed to the closet where they usually kept several blankets and a pillow or two. When he got back to the room Roy was sitting on the bed grinning. He held up two bottles.

"Almost thought she wouldn't let us for a minute. There aren't usually many left on Fridays so she said only two for tonight."

"Roy, I'm not so sure about this," Maes mumbled.

"Awh c'mon! We'll have way more fun here!"

Roy opened the first bottle and took a sip, "Blegh!"

He made a face and handed the bottle to Maes who shook his head defiantly, and Roy glared. After a few moments of repeating the same actions Maes finally gave in and took a sip.

"Hey, hey, I know, let's play truth or dare!" Roy laughed as Maes's face scrunched in disgust.

"No, that's such a sissy game," Maes frowned.

"No it's not, I'll show you, truth or dare?" Maes made a face and took another sip, "C'mon just pick."

"Uhhh..." Maes thought it over for a moment, realizing Roy was completely serious about this. Instinctively knowing he would regret picking a dare, he chose truth.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Roy asked like he'd been planning it all along. Roy stole the bottle back took a sip.

"What? What kind of question is that?" Maes opened the second bottle, not wanting to fight over the first one.

"It's just a question. Now you have to tell the truth."

Maes blushed wildly. He was red from his cheeks to just slightly below the top button of the school uniform he was still wearing. He could lie. Yes, it was called _truth_ or dare, but who would know? Who was he trying to kid? Roy always knew, that was why they were best friends. But it was worth a try wasn't it? He took a sip from the newly opened bottle.

"Y-yes..."

"Liar," Roy finished the last of the first bottle.

It was such a simple word, but with Roy staring at him the way he was, he blushed even more. He took a giant gulp of whiskey.

"So, now it's your turn, truth or dare?" Maes asked.

"Truth," Roy smiled, confident he had just avoided a terrible dare, but he was wrong. He saw Maes smirk and his smile disappeared. He stole the bottle Maes had and took a gulp similar to the one his friend had just taken.

"Have you ever thought of kissing a boy?"

"No!" Roy squeaked, but he couldn't lie either.

Maes laughed, "You're getting all red! Who was it?"

"You know, you were right, this game is boring."

"Awh, you suck Roy..." Maes took another big sip.

"I do NOT!" Roy's face turned an even darker shade of red.

"So what else would you wanna play?" Maes passed the last of the bottle to Roy. "I dunno... Maybe... Seven minutes in heaven?" He downed the contents of the bottle and went to place both of them just outside his room.

"But there's only the two of us!" Maes exclaimed.

"I know," Roy smiled at him, "but since I don't have a closet my room will have to do." He closed the bedroom door. "And since there's only the two of us, we can take as long as we like."

"R-Roy? What are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon Maes, don't tell me you never thought about it," Roy walked over to his friend.

Maes jumped up and took a step back. When Roy didn't stop he kept stepping back, until he hit the bed and fell onto it. His eyes went wide. "Of course I haven't thought of it! Who do you take me for?"

"There you go lying again..."

"I'm not! Don't tell me you have! You can't! You're the ladies man, all those broken hearts when they find out you're gay?" Maes covered his face with his arms.

"Hmm... Well that's just too bad, I never said I liked any of them," Roy climbed on top of Maes and straddled his hips. He grabbed his hands and pinned them next to his head. "I swear you'll like it. You won't even think of that girl."

"What girl?"

"Exactly," Roy leaned down till his face was mere inches from Maes's. He grabbed his shoulders and flipped them over. "I'll even let you top."

Maes stared ahead into space as Roy started slowly undoing the buttons of his uniform shirt. Roy leaned up and brushed his lips against Maes's as he removed the shirt and threw it somewhere out of the way. Maes panted, fisting his hands in Roy's shirt as he trailed his hands down Maes's bare chest, stopping at the waistband of his pants. "T-tease," Maes managed to get out, and Roy smirked.

Roy slid his hands around and up Maes's back, pulling him down. "Still wondering what I'm talking about?" He cut off any answer with a kiss.

Maes froze for a moment before sighing and finally giving in completely. He kissed back violently and reached down to grab onto Roy's shirt and pulled it over his head. Roy gasped for air while he could before Maes's lips descended on his once more, their tongues dancing in a battle for dominance. Roy gave in, submitting to the sounds and sensations around him.

Roy bucked his hips, grinding into Maes, "Nnng..."

"God, Roy."

They separated for air as they continued to grind into each other. Roy dug his nails into Maes's back as he tried to stand. "Where do you think you're going, Hughes?" Roy grunted.

Maes smirked and unbuttoned his pants, wiggling from side to side to get them off, and his boxers following. Roy took the hint and did the same, giving Maes a little show at the same time. Roy grinned and sat back in the middle of the bed. Maes growled and climbed on after him. Roy lay down and pulled the lube out from under his pillow.

"What's that doing there?" Maes asked as Roy handed it to him.

"Well, did you really think I was going to wait for someone else to do this for me?"

Maes blushed and took the small bottle from him. Roy rested back, head on the pillow, and spread his legs invitingly. Maes smiled and took his place between them, kissing Roy full on the lips before trailing down towards his jaw, then his neck, sucking on his pulse. Roy moaned and bucked his hips once again.

"Aah!" Maes gasped at the feeling of skin against skin. Maes gave one last kiss to Roy's neck, heading lower to the small pink nubs on his chest, rubbing one and sucking the other, then alternating, to make Roy moan in want.

"Maes..." Roy gasped, "Stop, t-teasing."

Maes smiled and gave in; fearing Roy might not last if he continued teasing him too much. He trailed down lower still and kissed and sucked the base of Roy's member, before taking it in his mouth. Roy moaned loudly – although it more along the lines of a scream – and grabbed a handful of Maes's hair, biting his other hand so as to not be too loud.

He felt a coiling sensation in the pit of his stomach, "M-Maes, I... Maes!"

Maes let him go just before Roy could cum, "Ugh... Why'd you-"

"Well I don't want you getting off alone, do I?"

Maes opened the bottle Roy gave him and squeezed a liberal amount onto his hand. He proceeded to circle Roy's entrance, then inserting the first finger, watching Roy's face for any sign telling him to stop. He saw discomfort, but not pain, so he inserted a second finger. Roy groaned but nodded when Maes looked up at him, urging him to continue. Maes scissored his fingers till he found Roy was ready for another. He added a third finger and Roy closed his legs slightly, his face scrunched in great discomfort.

"Are you okay?"

"Nnh! Yeah, just hurry up would you?"

Maes removed his hand making Roy whimper at the loss. He scrambled for the lost bottle of lube coating his member with a large amount. He lifted Roy's legs and positioned himself at his entrance.

"Are you ready?" Maes asked.

"Just hurry. Make it quick."

Maes thrust in all the way in one swift movement and Roy screamed. Maes froze, "God Roy, I thought you said you already did this..."

"Y-yeah, doesn't mean... I stay permanently... stretched."

"Mm, Roy."

"Just move!"

Maes pulled out and thrust back in, searching for that special spot that would make Roy see stars.

"Maes!" Roy shouted.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"S-stop saying t-that and do it again."

"O-okay."

Maes pulled out once again and aimed for the same spot.

"Annh..." Roy gasped.

"R-Roy!"

Roy dug his heels into Maes's back pulling him closer, deeper. "F-faster, " he sighed.

Maes happily obliged. He took Roy's weeping member and pumped in time with his thrusts.

"Nng... Maes, I-"

"I know," Maes silenced him with a kiss and Roy released onto their stomachs, Maes followed suit and collapsed mext to Roy.

"So who was it you wanted to go to the dance with?" Roy laughed.

"What dance? Wasn't I coming here tonight?"

" Mhm, of course you were. Goodnight Maes."

"Night Roy."


End file.
